My Friend, Tom
by Bambi1345
Summary: Tensions between the north and south are arising as Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer are beginning their adult lives. Where are they now, almost fifteen years later?


**Authors note: I wrote this awhile ago but hadn't provided the nessasary corrections to make the story complete. I recently proof read this and made some changes. This is my first long term short story and I hope you guys appreciate it. This section of fan fiction is in dire need of more stories. Thank you, please leave comments**.

 **Intro:**

You know me as the scoundrel Huck Finn, who many years ago, helped free a slave. But most of all you remember my pal, Tom Sawyer, the adventure seeking pirate of St. Petersburg. Well, it has been a long, many years since me and Tom's adventures on the island and his aunt Sally's farm. A great much has happened since then and I intend to learn you of those great many things.

Do you recall Tom's love for Becky Thatcher? Do you recall how fond Judge Thatcher was of Tom, after he had saved Becky in the cave? Well, I reckon you don't remember how Judge Thatcher promised to send Tom to some sort of military achademy and (or) law school. Keep these things in mind, they will be important to the rest of the story.

A long 10 or so years after me and Tom's journey, he really got engaged to Becky Thatcher who he loved with all his all his heart. They were mainly happy and cheerful and such. But I weren't. After Tom got married, he changed; he weren't his normal self. He acted all serious like and was always very responstiple, but I got to figuring that he had to act that way iffen he was married. So I let him act so high up and responstiple.

Some time after getting married, Tom and Becky, they had a little baby boy. Well, I reckon that it was only four or so years ago when he was born. He was the healthiest little thing I ever did see. And Tom and Becky loved him with all their might. Then I got to thinking and figured that Tom DID have to act responstiple and such iffen he was a father.

Now Tom, he never really had a father on account of his father leavin' his mam. Much like me, my father was practically dead to me. I suppose that's why Tom and I were so close, on account of how we had that in common. But that's besides the point...since Tom never really had a father, he felt the need to please his new father in-law. Tom did everything and anything that Judge Thatcher wanted. But this led to a problem. Despite the fact that Tom was now married to his daughter and had a baby boy; Judge Thatcher insisted and pleaded that Tom go to some sort of fancy military achademy. Tom, trying to please him, of course went.

Another few years passed while Tom was away at the achademy. Those were mainly lazy, boring days. I hated Tom being gone and I reckon Becky did too. On account that she wanted another child with him. I mainly kept myself busy and such by helpin' take care of Tom's little one. But, I weren't no good at taking care of children, on account of I don't no how. I reckon that's because my father didn't do no fathering and such to me.

Now, I reckon I forgot to tell you what happened to me in those 20 or so years. Well, I got myself a basic education. But I don't like to be learned, so I still ain't that good at reading, writin', or arithmetic (especially arithmetic). And before Tom got married, after runnin' away from aunt Sally's, I had kinder lived with Ole' Aunt Polly. But eventually, I got myself a job and a home. A very dangerous and mighty fun job, mind you...

See when Tom was gone, tensions between the North and the South were arising. And I got to thinking about Jim and the mighty amount o' fun we had on the river. Now Jim, he was mighty kind for being black. And at first, I thought he was the only nice slave I ever met. But soon, I found that to be wrong. They all mighty nice people. It weren't fair that they were slaves. Hell, I wouldn't want to be a slave. Plus, It's mighty fun and adventurous– the freeing slave business.

So, I came to the rightful conclusion to join the abolitionists. Now, Saint Petersburg is a stop on the Underground Railroad. I reckon half the people here would have a heart attack if they knew. As Tom became a real army colonel, I became and abolitionist. Both were mighty dangerous jobs with the war starting up.

 **(Chapter 1) Tom Sawyer, Army Colonel:**

"Hiya, Uncle Hucky!" I heard a little voice that I knew to be of Tom's son.

"Hello there, Samuel." I said, turning around and bending to his level to see the small five-year old. He looked lots like Tom with his mass of curls on top his head and a mischivus look in his eyes. "What are you fixin' to do today?"

"Oh, I think I'll go... a fishing today. I reckon it's good fishing weather." The little boy said, tilting his head to look up at the sky.

"I reckon it is," says I, as I also tilted my head to the sky. "But don't be gone long, I'm sure your mother will need you back at the house. Your little brother or sister is bout to be born, she needs all the help she can get."

"I will!" The boy said in an irritated, yet cheerful tone, as he began to walk away.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Hey, Sam!" I shouted to him, he was now a few paces away.

"Yes, Uncle Huck." He said, now walkin' tword me.

"Are you having a good day?" I said, almost laughing.

"Well, I reckon so, It ain't a bad day after all." He replied, confused like.

"Well, then I guess there is no need for me to buy you some candy." I said, pointing at the general store.

"Oh no, uncle Hucky. I do feel ever so lonesome and I can tell this day ain't goin to be no fun at all." Samuel exclaimed, doing his best acting.

"Well then..." I replied, diggin in my pocket to find five cents. "Here you go mister."

"Gee, thanks! I'll feel much better now." He said, runnin' off to the store. As I laughed to myself.

The poor child, hadn't seen his own father in a few years. He only saw Tom when he visted. I reckoned Sam didn't even remember him.

…

As you recall the war was starting up, tensions between the North and South

were arising. I knew that Tom would be forced to serve, assuming his position as colonel. But I was hesitant about what side he would fight for...one day he sent me a letter that went something like this…

Dear Huck,

This whole thing is too confusing, I hate war. I don't want to kill, but I reckon Judge Thatcher wants me to. I don't know what side agrees best with me, I wish it would be plain to see. But, I have no choice, I must fight for the Confederate cause.

I'm sorry, if this doesn't settle well with you. I'm not sure what you believe is right or wrong, just or unjust. But I know you Huck and I think I know what you believe.

Don't worry, I don't care and I ain't about to tell nobody. Heck, I don't even know what I believe, myself. However, no matter what I believe; I still must fight for the confederacy. You know this town, they would string me up like old glory (or whatever flag we're now supposed to wave) at sunrise. Therefore, I have come to the reasonable conclusion to fight for the confederate cause, a cause I'm not sure I believe in.

I will, return from the academy for a visit, before I'm to go to war. Tell, Becky and little Sam word of that.

Sincerely,

Thomas Sawyer

I jist stood there all still like, looking down at his fancy way of writing his name. This wasn't like Tom at all. This wasn't the Tom Sawyer that I knew, The Tom who ran away to an island, pretended to be dead, and helped free a runaway slave with me. This wasn't Tom Sawyer. I knew he was thinking prac-tic-ly, I knew he had his reasons. After all, he was right about the whole town be'n mad at him if he didn't fight. But should a person really make a decision that could change the rest of their life, if they don't believe in the decision that they made. To me, that's down right stupid. And the old Tom Sawyer weren't stupid. But the old Tom Sawyer was different, he was my pal. That old Tom is still my pal. But this new high n' mighty Tom ain't. Why he ain't my friend at all.

…

Before Tom was to go to war, he did make a grand visit back home. All of Saint Petersburg threw him a grand party. But Tom, he mainly talked to Becky (who was now expecting a child), Aunt Polly (who was all teared up on account of Tom leaving), and Joe Harper (who personally didn't give a horse's bottom about Tom leavn'. I think he was jealous). He tried spendin' time with Samuel. But little Sam was shy and kept running over to me instead.

See, I was still angered at Tom, so I didn't talk to him at first. I couldn't even look him in the eye, like and honest man, which I ain't. However, even though I was mad, I couldn't stay mad for long. Cause no matter what, Tom was leaving for war, and he may never return. So, towards the end of his stay, I warmed up to him and we started talking like good ol' friends. Even though we should a acted like enemies.

Now even though Tom came to say farewell to friends, he had also came to greet a newcomer who was to be a baby born by Becky that very week. You see, the baby girl WAS born...but it was born dead. It's a mighty sad thing that happened, I hate to talk about it. For even if the smallest little creature died, I would be sad. But poor Tom had it worse then me.

Tom and Becky hadn't been seen out of their house for days afterward. Samuel stayed Aunt Polly's and it was said he didn't even understand what had happened. And I was starting to feel mighty afeard, because a grieving man will go to lengths to end his life. But nobody wanted to console them and such. I reckon theys was scared, for none of them had ever seen Tom upset, weak, and afeard. But _I_ had, plenty o' times. So about a week after the incident, I marched up his steps, acting real brash. I knocked as hard as I could on his door, almost knocking the darn thing down. I waited for about 2 minutes be fore yelling.

"Thomas Sawyer, get out of this here house right this minute." I laughed to myself thinking, I sounded and awful lot like aunt Polly.

I waited another 10 seconds before the door opened slightly to reveal the tear-stained face of Tom Sawyer. Now, this made me awful sad like inside. I almost got sick right on his doorstep. But I didn't, instead I dragged Tom out the door, without saying a word.

A small raft lay on shore so I motioned for Tom to come aboard. Tom absentmindedly obeyed as he stared off at nowhere. Tom and me didn't say a word until we reached the good old island.

When we got of the raft, I spoke up. "Tom, what happen was a mighty sad thing, but ya got to move on. You have a war to fight and a life to live." I was cautious and said this slow like.

"Do I really have anything to live for, Huckleberry? My own son doesn't even know who I am. Why I don't got to move on, I could l end my life right here, in this here river." Tom replied, with a crazy look in his eyes. I knew this look, I'd seen it before many times, in many men's eyes.

"Don't say that! You have Becky...and Samuel... and me." I said, my voice shaking. "...Tom, this ain't like you."

"Awe, grow up, we ain't kids no more. Things will never be the same. When you get older, the world changes along with you and suddenly it ain't fun and games. Huck, you need to realize this." He said, glaring into my eyes.

"Your right, Thomas Sawyer. The world changes every day. But that don't mean you have to change with it. Not all the way, at least. Com'on, I know we ain't kids no more, but somethings shouldn't change. Like friendships." I was now enraged, and it showed in my voice.

I paused for along moment to think and so did Tom. Then I looked right into Tom's eyes and still somewhere found the same adventure seeking boy from many years ago. It was still somewhere inside him. "Tom, you listen to me. Long ago, when we was young, you wished that you could be a grand war hero. Now, you have the chance, Tom. Go fight, even if you don't believe in what you're fighting for and become the grandest colonel of them all. I'd rather you died for the confederate cause, not by killing yer self in that there river. I couldn't bare it Tom Sawyer, I don't know what you think of me now. But even if you don't think me to be your friend anymore, I still care. Please, move on for Becky, Aunt Polly and this whole darn town." I said all this real fast and angry like. And Tom he listened to me. I said all this, thinking I'd done good.

 **(Chapter 2) Reflecting and Such:**

Tom, he took my advise and I can't say that I wasn't mighty proud. On account of the fact that nobody told Tom Sawyer what to do. He listened to me and went of to war and promised to Becky that they was going to try again for a baby when he came home.

At first I was mighty proud of myself for helping an old pal out. But I have many lonely days...alone. And that gives a person time to think, to much time, mind you. So I got all recollective and such and started to no longer think I'd done good.

"Tom," I says to myself, "I'm starting to think you shouldn't of gone. I may never see you again…"

Then I got to thinking real deep about all the fun time I'da had with Tom. I got to thinking of some of the not so fun times also. Then, I got to remembering a conversation I had with him one night on aunt Sally's farm. We was helping Jim escape, it was mighty tiring work. But me and Tom Sawyer made fun out of it. One night it weren't so fun though. See, Tom and me was digging and while we done so, I started to think. It's never a good thing when I think. Often times it makes a person mad or really sad. That's why I never want to learn myself– on account of people hating me and such when I got to thinking. Anyway, I got to thinking about how Tom lived in his aunt's home and how he was visiting his aunt Sally.

 _"Why Tom, you got yourself a chuck load of aunts. Whys that so, why don't your mother take care of ya?" I says, before realizing why his mother ain't around to take care o' him._

 _"Don't you ever shut up, Huck Finn? You know perfectly why my mother don't take care of me and Sid." Tom said, his voice quivered. It made a body shivers to here it._

 _This made me feel real bad so I gone and shut up about it. For I knowed that his mam died not but four years ago. See my mam died given birth to me, so I never knew her. It don't make me too sad to think about her. But every once inna while, It did. But my pap, always hated me. I reckon it was because I killed her, in his eyes least wise. That does make me sad though. But anyway I shut up, not wanting to cause any harm. But after a few minutes of silence, Tom started up again._

 _"She was awful pretty and had the voice of a angel. She always did sing me to sleep. Aunt Polly can't do that on account of her terrible voice." Tom laughed, while saying this but I could see a whistful look in his eyes._

 _"I bet your mam was awful nice, but what about your pap?"I questioned, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to ask._

 _"I never had a pap. Just my mam." he replied with the single nod of his head._

 _"How's that so? Don't a mother need a man to make a baby?" I asked, I was now confused._

 _"I reckon so, but my mam didn't need a man. She just had me an Sid." He replied, staring at nothing. But I knew he was wrong, he had to of had a pa. But I reckon his Pap ran off after he was born. Lots of pa's do that. But I weren't about to pry no more, so I stopped asking questions._

 _"One day when I came home from school, I found my mam to be sick. She got mighty pale and got to coughing an awful lot of blood. Aunt Polly, she sent for a doctor and the doctor did come, but I reckon the doctor was the one who killed her. For he bled her and said that it would make he better." Tears came to Tom's eyes and this made me mighty sad. See, I used to think he was the bravest and smartest person I knew, and when I seen him cry, it made me awful sick. I felt real bad, I weren't asking him questions no more but he just went on talkin'. I wanted to know what it meant to be bled but I didn't ask, for I reckon that it was something bad._

 _Then a smile came to Tom's face as he laughed, crazy like, saying, "Before she died I didn't play hooky, in fact, I was a mighty great student."_

Well Tom, he went on like that all the night and I didn't dare to pry no more. But that night showed me what the real Tom Sawyer was like. He was a mighty sad boy but he kept his mind busy with all sorts of adventures and such, he put on a mask for the whole world, sept me. I reckon that's why we was friends. I hope that Tom wouldn't die at war. I reckon then I would also have sadness underneath me and I know what a person is like when they have that sadness.

 **(Chapter 3) Freeing Nate:**

Tom had been gone for only 4 months and I was starting to get awfully lonely. I wanted adventure, danger, just somethin' to do. One night at 'bout midnight, the opportunity arose.

I was sitting at my table. See, I was thinking real deep bout somethin, when I heard the quietest knock on my back door. Knowing it must be a runaway because no one else would knock on my back door in the middle of the night, I opened the door slightly to reveal the face of a black man. He was tall, slender, old, his hair gray, and he looked to be the wises person I'd ever seen. I didn't stay a word, I just motioned for him to come inside. I then looked out the door hesitantly before clossn' it. Then I turned around to look at the man, but I didn't say nothin. We just stood there, looking, for almost a minute. Then he spoke up.

"Mr. Spencer from a few miles south o' here sent me to you sir. He said yous was Mr. Finn and you would let me stay here for a few days til the next stop is ready." He panted; he clearly had ran all the way here. Mr. Spencer was more than a few miles south of here.

"Well don't go around calln' me Mr. Finn. I ain't high and mighty like that. Just call me Huck and I'll call you...what you go by?" I said questioning him.

"Oh, Nate sir...I mean Huck." He replied, all scared lookn'.

"Well, Nate. I'll show you were you'll stay." I said, leading him down to my cellar where there was a little room hidden beneath the stairs. The room contained all the necessities, exceptn' some food. "I'll bring some food down in a bit. I will every day you're here. But don't come up from this here room. Believe me, people in this town will see."

"Yes, Mr. Huck. Bless you, bless you." He responded as he walked into the room.

In the morn' when I brought down the food, Nate looked awful sick. So I reckoned he would stay a week longer than he had to. But it got worse and worse as the week went on and I weren't about to send for no doctor, on account I would be caught. So, I took care of Nate as best as I could and wrote a letter to the next stop sayn' that Nate would be de-layed.

In a month's time, Nate returned to health and left on his way to the next stop, a few miles north of St. Petersburg. In 3 days time, I got word that he had arrived safely and how they was all worried cause he hadn't shown up when he was supposed to. Which I found odd on account of me sending a letter to them telling that he would arrive late.

On the fourth day after Nate had left, I got to being lonely again. So I kept myself busy by doing chores and such. Well, one day I was out back chopin' wood when I hear the sound of many horses rumble right past my house. This worried me some, but I reckoned it wasn't anything of importance, so I kept chopin' some more. Then I here the sound of shouts, in my very house. This worried me considerably. I was thinking it was robbers. So, carrying my axe as pertection, I burst through the door to find Joe Harper, Benjamin Rodgers and some of my old pals ransacking my home. Suddenly, they all stopped and stared at me. Then, the sheriff spoke up.

"Mr. Finn, you are under arrest for working to free Mr. Wallace's slave and for simpathizin' with the abolitionist cause."

 **(Chapter 4) Huckleberry Finn, A Criminal:**

I sat in the one jail cell of this whole damned town, awaiting my trial which was to be held the next day. I couldn't believe it, they'd found me out. I reckon that the mail carrier saw the contents of my letter to Mr. Spencer's place and had told the sheriff. How could I have been so thick headed not to realize that it wouldn't be safe to communicate by letter. I didn't care so much that I was in jail, I had to expect the fact they was going to hang me or worse before I even had the trial tomorrow. Iwas surprised they hadn't done so earlier. I had been in jail for almost two weeks. But I know Saint Petersburg has mighty fun killn' a criminal, so I reckoned they would do so tonight. That's why I tried to enjoy the last few hours of my life in that darn cell.

But, I couldn't. See, I was still thinking about how Nate, and Mr. Spencer were doing. I wondered if both o' them had been caught too. I bet they had, which made me feel awful bad. I felt like it was my whole fault. Rather, I didn't feel like it was my fault, It was my fault. So I spent what I believed to be my last hours on earth prayn'. Which I knowed didn't do me no good, on account of the fact that I didn't know any prayers. I starting wishing that I could of been a religious person. Then I got to thinking what God thunk of me. Did he dislike abolitionist to? I hoped not...for I was about to meet my fate.

That night, a crowd started gathering around the jail, I knew they was gathering on account of me. I knew theys was going to hang me, but I still had time. I waited in the cell as kids lined up at the window of it. They all wanted to see the criminal, the only abolitionist they had actually met. I recalled the times I had been kind to all of them children, and I couldn't believe they had moved on so fast. I sighed in dispare, when the children stopped comin'. I knew that meant, I would be dead soon.

After waiting a few minutes, Ol' Aunt Polly come up to the window. I must say I was shocked. She had a sad look about her face. I can't say I've ever seen her sad looking for a long amount of time.

"I know what you did for Tom. When he was about to go kill himself on account of his dead daughter. You stopped him, you helped him. I know this whole town is mad at you, but I ain't. You saved Tom's life and it don't matter if you freed a bunch of slaves, you still saved my boy. I sent word to Tom as soon as you got arrested, I told him to try and get you out of this. I knowed he would if he can send word back fast enough. The whole town loves Tom and thinks that he's a hero, They would listen to him. You could be freed if his letter gets here fast enough, I just hope the town don't string you up first." She whispered, real quite and fast like.

I couldn't believe it, I still had a chance. "Thank you, Aunt Polly." I replied, grasping her hand threw the bars of the window

Aunt Polly de-parted from me, smiling sadly. I think she knew that even if Tom sent word back, It would never make it here on time. I think she just wanted me to know that she was grateful that I helped Tom. I sat down on the stiff cell bed, defeated. I reckoned it was almost time. Suddenly, I heard the voices of the crowd die down, and a mans voice shouted something out. I couldn't make out what he was saying exectly. But I reckoned it was time. At any minute now, a crowd would burst through the door and seiz me. Just then, I heard footsteps growing near to my cell, then the door swung open forcefully to reveal the face of the sheriff and no one else.

"Huckleberry Finn, you're free to leave. But I seggest you leave this town as soon as ye can."

I jumped with joy off the bed and ran out of the jail to see that the crowd hadn't left. I smothered my joy like a candle and solumly walked out of the jail house. I didn't dare make eye contact with anybody excepting aunt Polly, who had a look of pure joy on her face. I laughed to myself knowing it was none other then Tom Sawyer, who had set me free.

 **(Chapter 5) Sorrowful News:**

Jist for safety, I reckoned I ought to heed the Sherif's advice and leave the next morning. I knew that if I were to stay any longer, the town would practically throw me out anyways. I don't want no scronfilled looks from people, every time I comed out of my house. So, I planned to leave as soon as dawn broke.

The next mornin' I awoke early to the ringing of church bells. That was odd considern' it weren't a Sunday, and even if it were, there weren't no four o-clock services. Leest, I don't think there is. The church bell only meant one thing; marriage or sudden death. I reckoned no matter what, I should go down to the church and lay low, to see what had happened. I reckoned some elder folk or child had came down with somethin and had died in the night. So I went, not knowing what to expect.

I arrived to see a large crowd gathering in front of the church, most still in bed cloths. The pastor stood on the steps of the chirch, with the good book in his hands. I entered the crowd to find that many were mad that I hadn't left sooner. They started to wisper rude remarks as I walked by. But it made no matter to me, I was going to leave this darn town anyway. Suddenly, the pastor spoke up, real quiet at first.

"Friends, we are gathered here so early on this morning due the sudden word that there has been a death amongst a fellow we all know well." The pastors voice shook, and some mothers and others began to wail. "Colonel Thomas Sawyer died in combat over several weeks ago"

The whole town went silent, then suddenly I heard a shrill scream, which I knew to be Aunt Polly's. The crowd rushed over to her, whispering soothing words and holding her upwrite. Then I see Sid, Tom's younger brother. Tears were streamn' down his face and for once in my life I felt bad for him.

I jist stood still, unable to pro-cess what had happened. It didn't seem real. How could it be so? Then a dizzy feeling came to me and I staggered home like a drunk man. My feet stumbling beneath me, my eyes not focusing on anything. I couldn't bare to think about it, Tom Sawyer was really dead. I don't think men are supposed to cry to much. I reckon I cried enough to fill the whole Mississippi.

…

Then next day or week or year latter, I woke up feeling hurt and confused. I didn't know how long it had been since hearing the awful news. My pillow was wet, from tears. I reckoned it had only been a few sad, lonesome days. I walked into my kitchen area to find that there were empty liquor bottles on the table. I had gotten drunk, that haint ever happened to me before. See, I hated when my pap was drunk so I swears I never drink a drop of alcohol. But I saw that sorrow had broken my promise.

"Damn you, Tom Sawyer. Causing trouble even after yer dead." I laughed, crazy like. I couldn't let myself get this way so I ran to the wash basin to wet my face and bring myself back to my senses. I then remembered that I had to leave the town. At least Tom had made that part easier for me. So I set out on my way, barely bringing anythin with me.

I walked and walked and kept walking up an old dusty road that led north. I reckoned I was going to go to Illinois, were many abolitionist type live. I had only brought some food, so when it came to be lunch time I sat on the side of the rode eating the little I had. This would be a long journey without the use of a wagon. Which I couldn't afford. I reckoned I could eventually get someone headed the same direction to take me there but so far I didn't see nobody on the rode.

Jist then, I see a horse in the distance ahead of me. The man appeared to be dirty, ruff, and carrying a fancy gun of some sorts. I weren't about to look for trouble so I kept me head low, and just stared strait at the ground. This man appeared to be the kind you wouldn't mess with. After he passed, I let out a sigh. But then, looking back, I sees the horse turn right back around and twords me. That near gave me a heart attack. As the horse came near I became more afeard and fumbled on the ground searching for a rock, stick, or just sumthin to protect myself with. Then I found it, a small rock, but big enough to spook a horse. Jist as I was about launch the rock right at the horse, the man spoke up.

"Huck Finn, you always have been a fool. I ain't no robber, it's me…Tom." He said, taking of fake whiskers and an awful looking hat to reveal a somewhat recognizable grin.

I set down the rock, slow like, looking up to see the grinning face of Tom Sawyer. "Good God!" I said, smiling too. Once I see that it really were Tom Sawyer, then I got to thinking he were a ghost of some sorts. "Why'd you come back and ha'nt me for? Please, don't hurt me I ain't ever done nothing to you. Except that one time when I…"

"Hucky, it's really me! You're such a darn fool." He replied, laughing. "I deserted the Confederate army; but to do that without being caught, I had to fake dead. So I laid on the battle field for hours, acting dead. When the grave digger came around to me, I got up quick like and slipped him a coin and told him to keep mum. Then I stole a horse and lit off. See, as I lay there on the field, I got to thinking 'bout why I was deserting. When we was young, we played all sorts of war and savage games. Why then, I felt awful brave and we had a mighty fun time. But when I was out on the real battle field, it felt different. It weren't fun and it certainly weren't a cause worth dyin' for. An' come to think of it, it took more bravery to desert than keep fightin'. An' if you're to do sumthin' brave, you might as well have fun while doin' it. Huck, you taught me that."

"Thats mighty neat, Tom…but what are you goin' to do now? The whole town thinks yer dead. You can't jist leave Becky and Samuel there. They think you're gone!" I says, waving my arms bout.

"Well, I'm headed West. Seems like the best place to go right now. I reckoned I'd start that way and start building a house. You could later bring Becky, Samuel, and even Aunt Polly. I'll send word to you when the house is ready. But for now, you got to take care of them. Anyway, you're more a dad to Samuel than I am." Tom replied, looking down at the ground.

"Naw, little Sam loves you plenty. He'll get used to you. Specially when he figures out that you're a ghost." Tom laughed. This time he was the old Tom Sawyer. The Tom Sawyer who was my pal. I should have expected this. After all, he was my friend, Tom.


End file.
